Bugs' Birthday
by Artemia Fae
Summary: Human AU Baffy. It's Bugs' Birthday and a cause to celebrate, only Daffy's panicking because he doesn't have a gift for him. What can you give the most important person in your life? What gift is good enough? Daffy's running out of time. After all, Bugs' special day only comes once a year. :)


_**A/N:**_ **Hey guys! So its been four years since Lectures on Love was written and ever since then, a lot has happened in my life mainly for the better. That fic means so much to me and so do you guys. No matter how many years pass, you guys and LOL will always be in my heart.**

 **This is based on Shunoki's birthday from a webcomic that was oncec called KaitoShuno and is now called Seafoam Diary. This is also loosely based on the TLTS episode "Newspaper Thief".**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Daffy sat at his computer desk, staring at the tragically long list of things that he had written down and subsequently crossed off. Each one so terrible that Daffy couldn't even stand to look at them, let alone call them ideas. He huffed and crumpled the paper before throwing it into the pile where dozens more lay.

He didn't hear Bugs behind him until he heard the other man's low voice, causing him to jump. "What are you doing?"

Daffy did not yelp, but the sound he made wasn't totally manly either. "Nothing!" He turned around so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. "And don't sneak up on me like that."

Bugs chuckled. "Daffy I've been calling your name from the kitchen for the past two minutes. Breakfast is ready," he said, leaning in to ruffle the other man's ebony hair.

Daffy blinked and then realization dawned on him. "You're finished with breakfast already?" He could have sworn that only seconds had passed since Bugs had headed to the kitchen.

Bugs looked at him with concern. "It's been twenty minutes." Then, "Are you okay? Did you get enough sleep last night?"

Daffy did not, in fact, get enough sleep. He was up all night trying to come up with the perfect gift for Bugs. The special occasion only came once a year, it shouldn't have been that hard to come up with present for the other man, but it was.

Incredibly, terribly hard.

And it wasn't because Bugs was super picky or super stuck up or anything like that, because that just wasn't the truth. In fact, every time Daffy presented one of his gifts like that monthly subscription to that magazine Bugs read once or that picture of Daffy himself that Daffy thought was cool, Bugs would act like it was the best thing in the world.

But now that he was trying to be more conscious of others-Porky and Tina's suggestion was to be a kinder, more selfless person and he _was_ trying, it was just so easy to slip up _-_ he realized that Bugs deserved the best efforts of the best. Because, even though Daffy would rather do anything else but admit it sometimes, the truth was that Bugs was a pretty great boyfriend and Daffy needed to step his gift game up. Pronto.

"Daffy, after we eat, you're going back to bed." Bugs' natural concern for his health bled through the order making it sound more like a plea.

"But, I need-"

"You need to eat and rest. You know what happens when you don't get enough sleep." Bugs' tone was softer as he led Daffy out of the living room to the kitchen. The sweet smell of french vanilla coffee, eggs, and bacon as well as pancakes wafted through the air and Daffy's stomach rumbled, betraying him.

"Someone's hungry," Bugs said, smiling in triumph.

"Yeah, yeah," Daffy muttered allowing Bugs to pull his chair out for him. Taking a seat at the breakfast table he watched his boyfriend busy himself serving the food.

Everything was delicious. It was hard to stop eating. Bugs watched him, amused.

"You shouldn't work so hard that you neglect yourself Daff," Bugs admonished.

Daffy fought the urge to roll his eyes. Bugs was super sweet, but Daffy was a responsible adult. Technically. Sort of.

Spearing some food onto his fork, Daffy's eyes met Bugs'. "So today's your big day...have any plans?" he asked, aiming to hide the anxiety in his voice _and_ to change the subject.

Bugs' gaze turned from innocent to heated in seconds. "I was hoping we could head back to bed." He didn't even try for decency. Daffy couldn't help but smile.

Getting up to sit in Bugs' lap, Daffy leaned in to kiss him. "That's definitely doable."

It wasn't long before Daffy's ringtone interrupted them. Reluctantly, Daffy pulled back. "I think this might be important."

Porky's name flashed on the screen. "Hey Daffy, is Bugs gone?"

"Uh, I really have to take this Bugs." Daffy hurried into the other room.

Porky's voice was cheerful. "Are you guys still coming to my party?"

"You mean the one for Bugs?" Daffy whispered, checking to see if Bugs was listening.

"No, the one for Christina Aguilera. Of course, the one for Bugs!"

Daffy ignored him. "Is Tina on her way? We still need him to be distracted."

Porky chuckled. "Yeah she is, but it'll be another hour."

"What! What are Bugs and I going to do for an hour? Wait-don't answer that."

Porky was still laughing when Daffy clicked the phone off.

Bugs was in the kitchen, sipping coffee and reading the paper. Daffy leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Tina would like you to help her pick out a new paint color for her living room. Apparently, _I'm_ too argumentative."

"You are," Bugs replied honestly.

"Whatever. We have an hour to kill before she comes over."

"Wow, what ever shall we do?" Bugs said, wrapping his arms around Daffy's waist.

Daffy grinned. "Oh, I can think of something."

* * *

Tina arrived on time, happy and loud as ever. "Bugs we're going to have a blast!"

Daffy giggled, moving to pull his friend in for a hug. "Keep him busy for as long as you can," he stage-whispered.

As Daffy waved Tina's car off, it wasn't long before the panic started to set in. What on earth was he going to do? What did Bugs want the most?

Okay, that list was too short. What did Bugs want that Daffy could give him? Daffy slunk back at his desk in despair. This was going to be impossible!

He turned the computer back on and it opened to his screensaver: a picture of him and Bugs at the beach. Bugs looked beautiful as ever, all muscular and lean while Daffy who was more tan, stood at his side looking lanky and plain.

He remembered that day clearly because it was the day Bugs first told him he loved him. It was a difficult day for Daffy because no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't say it back. He learned later that it was mostly due to his parents emotional abuse why he had a hard time confessing his feelings. But despite all that, Bugs loved him anyways. He never got mad at Daffy for not saying it, he just grew more patient.

A huge grin curved across his face. He knew what he was going to get Bugs!

Hopping in his car, he drove to the mall to get one last thing before heading to Porky's to help him set up for the party.

* * *

When Tina and Bugs arrived, everyone got into their respective hiding places. "Surprise!" they all shouted when the light switch was flipped.

Bugs' face was a mixture of shock, confusion, and increasing happiness. "I don't know what to say. I really didn't expect this."

Tina smirked. "It was Porky and Daffy's idea." She pointed to them.

The amount of love and adoration in Bugs' eyes were enough to take Daffy's breath away. After leaning in to kiss his boyfriend, he whispered, "Open mine last."

While everyone was dancing, Porky and Tina pulled Daffy aside to give him the third degree. "What did you finally decide to give him?" they asked in unison.

"Wait and see," was all Daffy said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. He left them and returned to Bugs' side.

They danced for awhile until Porky asked if Bugs would like to open his presents. "You guys seriously didn't need to do all this," Bugs told them, smiling bashfully.

"Well too bad. We did and you are going to open them, ya jerk," Daffy teased, dragging Bugs into Porky's huge dining room.

Bugs was surprised and elated with all of his gifts. He thanked his friends profusely. Finally he got to Daffy's.

Daffy felt all eyes on him as Bugs slowly opened the box. And he was speechless. Lifting the picture, his calm blue eyes met Daffy's amber ones and for a moment all was quiet.

"Daffy I-I- thank you," Bugs said, eyes brimming with unshed tears. The picture was of both of them, the day Daffy finally took the courage to kiss Bugs for the first time. Little did he know that he'd never want to stop.

Upon seeing Bugs' face, the tears threatened to seize Daffy too so, clearing his throat, he said: "You mean so much to me, more than words will ever describe. I know I can be a huge ass sometimes but in all honesty, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I-I love you, Bugs."

Before he could say anything else he was in Bugs' arms. "Daffy, I've been waiting so long to hear you say it." Their lips met and Daffy finally let the tears fall.

"You mean the world to me," Bugs whispered, kissing him over and over again.

"I love you," Daffy repeated because it felt _right_.

Once they were home, Daffy asked. "Is this your best birthday ever?"

Bugs smirked evilly and pressed his lips to Daffy's cheek. "Yeah and I'm going to show my appreciation when we get upstairs."

His smile grew bigger as he witnessed Daffy's answering blush.

"I hate you."

"I know."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **I missed Bugs and Daffy and I missed you guys so much!**

 **Hopefully, we'll see each other again!**

 **Stay beautiful!**

 **-Artemia**


End file.
